Fallacy
by AngelDjibril
Summary: Shepard is the most renegade of renegades. She's cold, cruel, homophobic and is so pro-human and anti-alien that she even unnerves the Illusive Man. And after nearly being killed by her numerous times due to her ruthless nature, the entirety of the Normandy hates and fears her. Until someone discovers there is a fault with Shepard's cybernetics…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was inspired by a prompt on the kink meme:

_Shepard is the most renegade of renegades. She's cold, cruel, homophobic and is so pro-human and anti-alien that she even unnerves the Illusive Man. And after nearly being killed by her numerous times due to her ruthless nature, the entirety of the Normandy hates and fears her. _

_Until someone discovers there is a fault with Shepard's cybernetics, a fault that allows someone to implant thoughts, feelings, and desires into Shepard's subconscious. So this person, having been horribly burned by Shepard for the last time decides to exploit it._

I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated!

A big thank you to my beta: Marie-Fanwriter.

* * *

_**Note**: I'm assuming that Shepard never recruited Garrus in ME1._

* * *

Chapter 1

Shepard

* * *

"What do you know about Archangel?" She asked.

She glared at the krogan in front of her. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention to the vorcha at his side; he was rolling his head to ease some kind of tension in his neck. The dull light shifting on every revolting feature of his alien head.

Only a twitch in the line of her mouth gave away her disgust. She looked away.

Her cybernetic gaze fell on the group of vorcha at the other side of the room.

One of them was laying on a cot, his limb were naked leaving his strange legs completely exposed.

A shiver ran down her spine. _Freaks. _

Just the idea of breathing the same air was nauseating.

She shifted her weight and her cold inhuman eyes were back on the krogan.

_So this is the blood pack. _She mused. _An idiot with a bunch of sick dogs.__T__he__ very worst of what Omega has to offer_...

He chose that moment to answer her question, his eyes narrowing on her.

"He is a pain in the ass."

She refrained from snorting, instead choosing to roll her eyes._That was clear enough by now_.

She was already sick of playing the part of the free-lancer. All she wanted was to charge in and get the work done, quickly. That was her best strategy for most missions… well, if leaving a path of blood could be considered a strategy.

But even she had to admit that the situation here was quite delicate; _that stupid asshole has managed to piss off all three major gangs on the station and __for some kind of stupid idealistic reason at that!_

_You are on Omega asshole, what did you expect?_

And here was her favorite part. He was stuck all alone in his headquarters without exits and without an escape plan.

It would be hilarious…_ if I wasn't the one that has to find a way to save his __stupid ass. _

Why was the Illusive Man so interested in him? Why was he so set on collecting useless people all over the galaxy?

She briefly considered the poor bastards under her command.

She'd had Taylor wrapped around her little finger since the beginning. The plastic doll had proved to be useful enough in battles. But she was just a pretty face without armor to protect that nice ass of hers.

_Decent enough bait to shove out in a nasty situation._

The salarian was necessary, to her displeasure, but the three of them were more than enough to get under her skin. So _w__hy_ the others?

The Japanese thief? The old mercenary?

_Dead weight. _

Project Zero… well, that mission has been easy to understand, it was the price to pay to play with Cerberus' shiny toys. And the new Normandy was a beauty indeed, fair enough, but why she had to drag along that psychotic bitch?

She would have been more than happy to send her back to the loving care of Cerberus, possibly as a package deal with the tank-bred krogan.

_A__ krogan… s_he refrained from actually laugh at the idea. _Really? free to wander on my ship? I don't think so. _

Not after Wrex.

_Too much __trouble, not to mention the stink. _She mused.

God, she was nearly glad for the destruction of the first Normandy. It had been impossible to get rid of the stink of him. Even after Virmire... _stupid asshole. _She thought coldly at the memory of his expression while he lay dying in the sand.

To be honest she really had a talent for losing squad-mates. And considering her mission she could use some more spare parts.

But not krogan, the club was definitely closed to krogan… and vorcha of course, and now that she was thinking about it there was only another race that she really couldn't stand…

"He's a turian."

_Right._

The words of the krogan where drenched in poison but it was candy floss if compared with her own venom. She gritted her teeth mentally cursing the Illusive Man. The krogan continued his noisy grumble but she wasn't listening anymore. She stormed out of the room with her assault rifle at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for comments, favs and follows. They are very motivating!

Miranda POV this time, for plot reasons...

* * *

Chapter 2

Miranda

* * *

Miranda and Jacob exchanged a brief look of concern. They both knew that look in her eyes. That threatening glint deep inside her scarlet eyes had proved to be the only warning most of the time. She was up to something.

_Again._

Shepard was known to be a thorough strategist. Before each mission she briefed the team to respond to every and any possible scenario. She wanted them to memorize information, data, and priorities for the mission. Blueprints, targets, dossiers, enemy weaponry. She used to send them models of different kind of strategies expected from the enemy and the possible reaction to every one of them.

She expected her team not only to follow through with her orders but to anticipate them.

_Only to ditch the plans and disregard parameters on every damned mission..._

Miranda was the first to snap to the commander's heels, she had to run to cover the distance and almost bumped into the commander when she abruptly stopped near a barricade.

Three salarian were watching the bridge beyond their cover. They were shooting without aiming, a nervous attempt at covering fire for the other mercenaries already on the bridge.

Sometimes she wondered if Shepard made plans to change her behaviour. If the main plan was something they were not allowed to be part of to ensure an unpredictable strategy?

_No, she is genuinely insane. _She told herself.

She had spent enough time with Shepard to know that it was really a bad idea to question her decisions. And she hated to admit it but... Shepard was….

_Intimidating._

Not because of her status, not because of her feral style or the cruelty she delivered so gladly on her enemies. And not even for the flaming scars that streaked under the skin of her face.

There was something else.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the faint glow of biotics around Shepard's body. A flash of blue light as she moved her arm in a weak strike and a salarian was lifted slightly from his cover.

A single shot in the head. Clean. Perfect.

She stood breathless for a moment.

_What the hell …._

The body fell almost peacefully from the barricade. A puddle of yellow blood was starting to form between the rubble on the ground.

Shepard struck again this time with more energy lifting her second victim. The salarian yelped in surprise but was rapidly muffled by a second perfect bullet.

Miranda frowned.

_Was she…_

Miranda eyed the commander. Her face was alert but she could see the shadow of a smirk in her watchful expression. Her body suddenly tensed as to prepare for a burst of speed.

_No, please don't…_

The last salarian had just the time to see the blast of blue light hitting him. Then he was thrown over the barricade. But this time Shepard didn't waited for the shot. She darted forward jumping the cover in a fluid movement vanishing over the wall.

_Fuck._

Miranda launched herself at the barricade taking cover. It was too late to follow Shepard without taking a bullet in the head. She drew her gun to at least cover her commander. Jacob was already firing from a corner, a stiff expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thank you for your feedback. Comments are always welcome!

* * *

Chapter 3

Archangel

* * *

He took the first shot without hesitation because he was trained to do so. But he knew that something was off. He wished he had the time to think. He wished he wasn't so tired.

But there was no time.

_And I__ am far beyond my limit. _He confessed to himself.

He was close…He couldn't remember for how long he had been watching the bridge.

Taking down the mercenaries.

Keeping the position.

Hour after hour.

Day after day.

He was close and he knew it.

Food and water weren't a problem. He was a turian after all.

_And a sniper_. He thought bitterly

But he needed to sleep. He had ran out of stimulants the day before and he knew his reflexes were waning. His eyes were starting to ache from the strain.

He probably wasn't going to last another full scale assault. The only thing he could do to postpone the final attack was to keep his shots clean enough to scare the shit out of the mercs.

And that was the reason why he had to take that second shot.

This time he saw the surprised expression on his target's face before he pulled the trigger, as to confirm his suspicion.

He used the recoil time to risk a glance behind the barricades. No hints of an imminent attack. And they had no reason to be stealthy.

His third target was thrown out of cover and he placed a hole in his head without even thinking… then he saw her.

_Damn._

She landed nimbly on the ground and leapt towards the bridge without missing a step. Her movement impossibly fast for a…

_Human__?_

Her face was in his scope a second later. Her dark alien fringe waving in the wind.

_Yes, human._

He pulled the trigger expecting to see the familiar tiny mark that would have smeared her delicate human skin.

Instead there was a blue fizzle over her face where the bullet had taken down her shields.

She met his eyes trough the scope. As if she could actually see him from that distance. Her red eyes burning his own.

_Cybernetic implants._

Maybe she _could_ actually see him.

She continued her run as nothing happened slamming two mercs out of her way with a biotic charge.

He readied the shot to take her out but hesitated.

He hissed in frustration.

She wasn't a merc. She wasn't like the others.

_That doesn't mean she isn't here to kill you though. _Replied a voice in his head.

There wasn't a bounty on his head, she must have another reason. Whatever that reason was meant she was helping him.

_For now. _Said the voice.

_Not that I__ have a choice. _He snorted back.

He fired on one of the mercs at her back and saw the other one fall. His armor riddled around his shoulder. Someone else was covering her back.

He spotted another human hiding on the barricade where the woman came from.

And a second comrade in the corner.

By the time that his blue eyes were back on the bridge he found out that the ruthless woman had reached another group of mercs.

He anticipated her move, killing the asari in front of her. She jumped over the dead body and raised her gun on the others as she expected him to clear her path.

He held his breath as she quickly lifted another target for him. Too quickly. The shot scraped the skull of the merc leaving a smeared mess as the corpse hit the ground.

He snorted.

There was only one man left on the battlefield, a turian still oblivious of the human female right behind him.

He expected her to shoot him in the back but instead she slowed her run and he could make out a faint blue glow intensifying around her right arm.

He frowned but prepared for the shot nonetheless.

The turian merc was flung in the air.

He pulled the trigger and…froze.

The merc was screaming, his mouth a bloody mess. The bullet had hit the chin breaking the bone that was still half hung at his face.

She had… added a spin. At the very last moment. And she was still holding the merc in the air while he was screaming and sputtering blood all over.

She had stopped her run daring him to try again. A strange expression on her alien face.

He was too shocked to process her facial expression but he had a feeling that she was enjoying her cruel little joke.

He was about to end the merc's suffering when a merciful shot came from one of the humans on her team. The biotic glow vanished and the dead turian fell to the ground with the disturbing sound of shattering bones.

The woman glared back at the other female and said something the he couldn't hear and without waiting a replay she headed towards the entry of the building.

_Time to face my… Saviour? _He thought in a tense disbelief.

He couldn't help but smile, a bitter smile unable to reach his cold tired eyes still fixed on the bridge.

_You are tired not stupid. _Warned the voice.


End file.
